Episode 316 (Hive and Seek)
Plot When Deema turns into a queen bee she plans to turn everyone into bees. Transcript (The episode starts off all smoky.) Deema: (Coughing)(Gasps). (Screen pans to Gil he holds a smoke pump.) Deema: "Gil what are you doing." Gil: "Teaching the bees to dance." (After that Deema begins to feel strange.) Gil: "Hello I'm stuck." Deema: "I'm on it." (She began to pull the flytrap.) Deema: "Open sez me." (The flower opened and out Gil goes.) Gil: "That was close I thought I was plant food." Deema: "Pollen.More More.(She starts to feel weak)Okay no More." Molly: "I think Deema is starting to have an allergic reaction to that pollen." Gil: "Suddenly I feel a little blowfishy." Molly: "Okay let's get you to Mr Grouper I'm sure he has a cure for that." (Deema swam into the bathroom.) Oona: "Deema are you feeling okay.(Deema spits out.)We have a small situation here." Deema: "Uh I'm fine don't be such a buzzy buddy.(She spits out again)Is that honey(Through the mirror she has red eyes and antenna.)What'zzz happening to me." Goby: "We're coming in." Nonny: "Stay where you are." Molly: "One,Two,Three." (They barged in the bathroom Deema came out wearing sunglasses to avoid the others from seeing red eyes.) Deema: "Excuzze me I have normal but not weird thingzzz to do." Goby: "Why would she do normal things here." (Cuts to the kitchen the guppies are washing dishes.) Deema: "C'mon guyzzz think we can pick up the pace." Molly: "Deema ya feeling alright." Gil: "You seem kinda buzzy." Deema: "I'm not buzzy I'm fine." (She suddenly starts to grow antenna.She puts on a hat to avoid the others from seeing her antenna.) Deema: (Screams)"Still fine." Molly: "I must say you are rocking that hat you're wearing." Goby: "I like it." Gil: "Ya know what I like.(He throws water.)Foam Fight!" Deema: "Zzztop I command you to Zzztop." Molly: "Why the long face Your Majesty." Gil: "I never thought I met someone royalty than that." Deema: "That'zzz it i'm serious from now on you've followed my orderzzz(She starts to grow wings)Buzz.Or else." All: "Whoa." Oona: "Wow Deema's a Fairy." (Deema grows a stinger.) Gil: "Since when do Fairies have stingers." Deema: "I'm not a Fairy(Removes hat and sunglasses.)I'm a queen bee." All: (Screaming). (They swam out of the house and guarded the door.) Mr Grouper: "Hey kids why are you guarding the door." Molly: "Deema's a queen bee." (Deema flies out of the door.) Mrs Grouper: (Gasps)"What happened." Mr Grouper: "Oh no Deema must've got stung by a bee and now she's a Queen Bee." Deema: "There's only one queen bee here Me now all I need are Drones." Molly: "Hide hurry." (Gil and Goby hid in the trash can while Oona Nonny and Molly hides in the car.Deema tries to stung them but they're hidden She looked at the groupers and they Gasps.) Deema: "Ugh never mind they don't want to be bees you two will do." (The groupers swam away from Deema as fast as they can.Deema stung them.) Groupers: "Ow." Mr Grouper: "That hurts." Mrs Grouper: "That stings." (They grow Antenna have red eyes stingers and wings.) Deema: "Aha that'zzz better." All: (Gasping). Both: "All hail Queen Deema." Deema: "Guppy buzzers Attack." (Gil and Goby swam away from the bees as fast as they can.) Deema: (Laughs). Both: (Screaming). (After turning everyone back to normal.) All: "Bearbee." Gil: "What do we do now Deema." Deema: "What do we always do Run!" (The guppies swam away from the Bearbee as fast as they can.) Category:Episodes